Writer's Dream: Sequel
by Paulsvampiregirl
Summary: Leah isnt adjusting to her new life in London and so decides to move back with Max and the boys to be with Paul but is Paul the man she thought he was? Also another vampire still has a crush on her and there is some new arrivals to the family. what could possibly go wrong? Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, well I know you wanted a sequel with David but I wrote this sequel a while ago and I put Dwayne as the man, sorry but hope you'se enjoy!

Writer's Dream: The Sequel

Chapter 1 - Everything New

I looked up as the sign said Welcome to Santa Cruz, I then slouched back down as I passed the beach surfers and the shops and don't forget the boardwalk. I awoken more as the bus was coming to a slow.

Before I continue let me take you back to where it all finished…

We soon arrived at my old house, my mum was standing outside waiting for us, I smiled as she came towards me with open arms.

''Hey mum,'' I said.

''Hello darling, you ok,'' she said.

''Yeah am good,'' I said.

''Hello Frank,'' mum said.

''Hello Vivian,'' he said kissing her on the cheek and then went in for a hug.

Watching the scene in front showed that they really missed each other.

''Right then I started packing up all the stuff so Leah you can do your room, the removal truck will be here tomorrow at 10am sharp,'' mum told.

I huffed.

Tomorrow we had to move, this was getting annoying each second. Once in I went straight to the phone and dialled Max's number.

'_Ring Ring Ring__'_''Hello?'' Max asked.

''Hey Max it's Leah just phoning to let you know I arrived safe,'' I smiled.

''Oh that's good Leah glad to hear it and how is your mum?'' he asked.

''Yeah shes happy we're here now um is the boys there?'' I asked.

''Oh sorry Leah they're out at the moment but I'll make sure they get the message that your ok,'' he said.

''Ok thanks Max, I'll talk to you later bye,'' I said.

''Bye,'' he replied.

I sighed and then headed upstairs to pack.

The next day I got woken up by beeping noises.

''LEAH HURRY UP THE REMOVAL MEN ARE HERE!'' mum shouted.

I moaned and sinked my head deeper into the pillow. I eventually dragged my bum out of bed and got dressed. Once reasonable I started picking up boxes and making my way down to the truck.

The men took the boxes off me half way down the garden, that helped. It took us at least 2 hours to get everything ready and packed.

I then looked at the house for a few minutes, saying goodbye. Dad then shouted to get into the car. I huffed and got into the car, clinked my seatbelt in place and my mum started up the engine, the removal men followed behind.

5 HOURS LATER

With a numb bum we soon arrived in London, I was depressed the whole way there and my parents tried cheering me up but it was a no go.

Mum and dad talked the full way there whereas I sat in the back, in my dream world. Once my mum parked in the drive way, we all got out and I admired the house for a second, it was big.

Mum came up to me with a box.

''Leah honey make yourself useful,'' she said.

''This place is so boring,'' I moaned.

''Honey don't start ok,'' mum said tired of all this arguing.

I walked over to the truck with attitude and grabbed a few boxes and headed into the house, upstairs and picked a room and dumped my boxes. I stood in the room and stared at the walls.

I so didn't want to live here.

In the car my mum was saying that I have the London Eye to go on, or visit the outside of Buckingham Palace. Who wants to stand and watch a building for a day, yeah because people do that everyday and the London Eye, that sure is fun.

She just doesn't get what I'm going through, she didn't know the connection I was getting with the guys back in Santa Cruz. And now all that is lost. I headed back downstairs and got a few more boxes before the rest done the rest of the work.

Once the house was done, my mum paid the removal guys and they soon headed off and my mum and dad sat in the living room whereas I went up to my new room.

I looked out the window at the street, a quiet street, back in Santa Cruz when I looked out my window I could see the boys ride up on their fancy motorbikes. Here there's a few people walking past, its too quiet for my liking.

I wasn't going to enjoy it here.


	2. Chapter 2 - new meat

Chapter 2 - New Meat

I had spent the first night in the house, I had a disruptive sleep, it didn't feel right waking up and not hearing people talking beside you and then you wake and they talk to you, make you feel at home. Its just me in this room.

I sat up, got out of bed and walked over to the window and looked out to a car coming out of the driveway and a couple of kids walking about.

I then headed downstairs to clattering, I got to the kitchen and there was mum, over a hot stove cooking breakfast.

''Morning Leah,'' mum said.

''Hi,'' I said plainly.

''Honey cheer up…'' she said.

She then put in front of me, an egg, bacon and black pudding.

''Eat up, and after breakfast go and get ready, we're going to explore,'' she also said.

''Mum I don't want to explore, I want to stay here,'' I said.

''But honey, you have to get used to this place,'' she said.

''Leah come on, don't ruin this please we're trying to make it work,'' dad butted in.

''Well if you want to make it work, why did we move, I would have been perfectly happy at our old home or even with Max,'' I told.

''Darling come on, try for us,'' mum cried.

I growled and started eating my breakfast.

After breakfast I stormed up to my room and picked out the clothes I was going to wear for that day.

Around 1pm we headed out and I walked behind them both as they pointed and awed at all the sights, I wasn't interested. I looked about at the characters of London, they dressed in either denims and a t-shirt or in business suits.

It was kind of plain, there was no fun, they all looked pretty serious with their briefcases. Some even looked at me thinking who the heck is this girl. Mum and dad had to stop sometimes to tell me to hurry up.

They soon stopped at a little café and of course I followed and they made me sit in the inside and I kept quiet.

''Now Leah what do you want?'' mum asked.

''I don't want anything, I'm not really hungry,'' I said.

''Leah…''she said.

''Mum I'm serious I'm not hungry,'' I repeated.

''Fine to drink,'' she then asked.

''Tea,'' I huffed.

''Ok Frank,'' she then asked my dad.

''Um I'll just have a burger and chips and a coffee thanks Vivian,'' dad told her.

She smiled and then they both engaged in conversation whereas I zoned out and looked outside. Back in Santa Cruz when you were in a café, you could look out to the boardwalk, seeing laughter, people running about, people smoking, looking out to the sea and sometimes I even saw the boys sitting having a laugh. I really did miss them.

I wanted to cry but of course all mum and dad would say was 'Leah come on make this work for us', I mean I don't want to be the one that makes them split up again. That would be horrible. As I looked out the window of this café, there was cars driving by, people walking past with prams, nothing exciting was happening, which saddened me. I never realised how long I was in my own world because dad tapped me showing that my tea was in front of me. I took a sip as it burned my tongue.

I stared at the cup of tea.

''Leah what do you want to do next?'' mum asked.

''Why ask me,'' I said.

''Because we'll do something that interests you,'' she said.

''I don't want to do anything, you'se just do what you'se do, I want to go home, I don't feel very well,'' I explained.

''Leah come on,'' dad said.

''No seriously I feel sick,'' I said.

'' Well we'll go home,'' mum said.

''No you'se explore, don't let me ruin it, I'll just go home and lock the door,'' I said nicely.

''You sure, I'll call you soon to see if your ok,'' mum said handing me the key.

''Yeah ok, thanks,'' I said and headed out of the café.

I do feel sick but it's a sad kind of sickness, I just wanted to go home anyway, I didn't like this place, the people were weird in a way and they were so rude. It took me about 20 minutes to get home, once in I locked the door and headed upstairs.

I changed into sweat bottoms and a t-shirt and I made a hot water bag and I got comfy on the couch and tried to watch some TV.

Around 3.35pm the phone rang and I slowly got up to it and answered.

''Hello.''

''Hey honey how are you feeling?'' mum asked.

''I'm fine mum just got a hot water bag and watching some TV,'' I told her.

''Well ok honey, we'll be home soon anyway, we'll chap 4 times so you know its us,'' she said nicely.

''Ok see you soon, bye,'' I said and hung up.

I wanted to phone Max but I didn't know the times there, that was a guess when I phoned him when I arrived at my home.

I thought that I would try, I once again looked up in the address book for Max.

I dialled the number, 045-7882 and it started ringing.

It soon ran out, I didn't know if he was at work or asleep. I decided to try later.

I continued to watch TV until the door chapped 4 times and I jumped up to answer it.

''Hi pet,'' dad said coming in with about 4 bags and mum struggling with 3.

''What did you buy?'' I asked.

''Well we went shopping and we got you a little something,'' mum said.

''What?'' I asked.

Mum went into one of the bags and brung out a small red box.

''Why did you get me something?'' I asked surprised.

''Well just to cheer you up,'' dad said holding mum's shoulder.

I opened up the box to a bracelet stretched out saying No.1 Daughter. It was lovely, real gold by the looks of it.

''Where did you get this, its lovely,'' I said looking scared.

''Well just to show we care,'' mum said.

''Thanks guys,'' I said and I cuddling my mum and dad, wanting to cry.

I put it on the same arm as the bracelet Max got me, I would have my families together with me.

11 YEARS LATER

It had been 11 long years in our new home and it didn't feel any different, London was still a strange place to me. I haven't got used to this place for me to enjoy it. I mostly stayed at home, I was depressed here, and I have been calling Max and he has been great to me, we chat about what we have got up to each day but my life is pretty boring anyways. He says I can come down any time I want but the thing that makes me sad is that the boys are never around when I phone.

It's like they don't want to talk to me, I haven't done anything wrong, we had a sad ending to our relationships but I was a bit disappointed when Max said that they are never at his now.

I wondered why, it was weird but I wanted to go back. I have hated the place since I came here and sure my mum and dad should understand and so once again walked to the phone to call Max.


	3. Chapter 3 rising solo

Chapter 3 - Riding Solo

I stood at the phone for a second before I dialled the number.

I waited for about 2 rings before he picked up and my heart sank a bit.

''Hello?'' he asked.

''Hi Max it's Leah…again, I'm sorry to be a bother but I need to ask you something,'' I said.

''Sure, go for it,'' he said.

''Ok what would you say if I asked if I could come and live with you, permanently?'' I asked.

The other side of the phone was quiet but I could hear breathing.

''Leah have you talked this through with your parents?'' Max asked.

''No I was kind of hoping if they say no maybe you could talk to them for me, I mean ever since I moved here, its been hell and I really miss the guys and you, I hate my life here,'' I cried.

''Leah I don't know what to say really its not my place,'' Max said.

''Please Max I'm begging you,'' I cried.

''Well ok, I'll try my best,'' he said.

''Thank you so much Max I love you, I'll talk later if things don't go well,'' I squeaked.

''Ok Leah talk later,'' he said.

I hung up and I smiled a little bit, I hope my mum and dad are reasonable about this. I was in a happy mood as I had a feeling my mum and dad were going to let me as they know that my life isn't great here.

Soon my dad came in.

''Hey,'' he said.

''Hi dad, come sit, where's mum?'' I asked.

''She's working just now, what's wrong?'' he asked worried.

''I need to talk to you'se about something,'' I said.

''Shoot,'' he said.

I sat on the edge of the couch.

''Ok well you know…that I haven't had the best of life here and well I don't practically have a ball here,'' I stopped and looked at him, I think I had a pretty good idea what he was thinking.

He shuffled in the seat.

''…so I was thinking maybe I could live back with Max,'' I said.

He stood up and walked about the living room, I take it he wasn't happy about the suggesting.

''Leah we've been through this, don't you want to have a happy family,'' he said.

''Dad I'm 27 now, I think I'm a bit too old to be playing happy families…I do love you dad its just I have no friends here, my life is boring here, I'll still come and visit but if you want what's best for me, it would be better if I stayed with Max, I mean I have the boys there, they are great company and everyday I think about them, I miss them…I…I love them,'' I explained.

I actually had to think myself, did I just say love them? Whoa.

My dad stared at me.

''You love these people?'' he asked me.

''Yeah I guess I do,'' I smiled uneasy.

''You don't need to take me there, I will go myself, I promise I'll go straight there, please dad,'' I smiled.

''Just let me think Leah…your mum comes back in 1 hour, I don't know how she'll take this,'' dad said.

I became sad again and I sighed.

''I'll be up in my room,'' I said walking up the stairs.

TIME PASS

Around 6.00pm I heard the door shut.

''LEAH!'' she sounded angry.

I jumped and tried to hide but no go, I heard heavy footsteps on the stairs and once I heard someone at my door, I stared intently, I couldn't go anywhere. Soon the door opened and there stood my mum with an angry look in here eye.

She came towards me and as she stood directly in my face, her angry face suddenly turned into a nice one. I stopped protecting my face and stared at here, confused.

''Mum are you ok?'' I asked.

What was I supposed to say?

''Yeah honey I'm great and now I want to talk to you about going to live with Max…'' she said.

''Thank you, thank you mum, I love you so much,'' I said repeatedly.

''Not so fast…now we need to talk rules…one, you do as your told when staying with family ok,'' she said.

I nodded. She stared at me with evils.

''Yeah ok,'' I said.

''Two, don't be annoying,'' she said.

I laughed and she only stared, seriously my mum has no sense of humour most of the time.

''Mum I will be fine trust me,'' I smiled.

She then slightly smiled and she gave me a cuddle. My mum told me to pack but I had already.

''I was so happy I packed early, because you'se are such nice parents I knew you'd let me go,'' I said.

''don't push it,'' my mum said smirky.

I giggled.

It took a day to get there so I decided to leave to catch the 9o'clock bus since I would arrive there at night and I can see them. I was so excited. I wanted to surprise Max about coming down.

From the front door to the bus station I was happy, a big smile on my face. I wanted to be with the boys so much since I couldn't talk to them on the phone.

My mum and dad were quite sad I was going because they had this idea of perfect family and im ruining it by not wanting to stay with them, it's not them, the problem is where they live, I don't like London, there's nothing there for me.

Once the bus arrived into its stance I hugged my mum and dad goodbye.

''Now you call me when you arrive, ok, don't be a stranger,'' mum and dad said together fastly.

''I promise,'' I said.

I climbed the bus stairs and found a seat in the middle of the bus and looked at my mum and dad standing waiting for the bus to go. After about 10 minutes the bus started and as the bus backed out, I turned slowly to mum and dad and my mum blew me a kiss and continued to wave while I dad held my mum's shoulder.

''I love you,'' I mimed.

Once they were out of sight, I took a deep breath and popped my earphones into my ears letting the music blare taking me into my world.

TIME PASS

After falling asleep I became conscious again when I noticed we had already passed the boardwalk and that I quickly stood up and went for the door. The driver came to a sudden halt to let me off.

''Thank you,'' I said and jumped down the stairs and as the bus drove off the smell of the beach caught my nostrils and I smiled, I had missed this place so much.

As I crossed the road I smiled at everything, for the passed year I have lived in a quiet neighbourhood but that isn't for me. I was happy. I carried the bags onto the boardwalk and headed to see if Max was working at the video store and saw that he was.

I waited for a bit until the time was right to spring on him. I wanted to run to him just now but I bided my time. Once the shop was quiet I waited until he was busy with something before I ran to the door, bags swinging beside me.

I opened the door and Max still having his back to me said,

''The shop is closed now.''

I stood laughing silently. He shifted his feet and began turning round.

''I said the shop is…'' he said before he went wide-eyed.

I smiled a big smile.

''Leah?'' he said.

''Hey, Max, I missed you,'' I said walking further in.

''My oh my, it's really you,'' he said before I gave him a hug.

''I've missed you very much, how have you been?'' he asked.

''I've been bored, London isn't for me, I'm so happy I'm here,'' I squeaked.

He smiled.

''I'm glad you're here, I have missed your company,'' he said.

''So how has the boys been?'' I said happily.

''Why don't you not worry about them and go out and have fun,'' he smiled.

''Um…ok, where will I get you?'' I asked.

''Get me here at say around 11.30pm?'' he said.

''Yeah sure,'' I squeaked.

He giggled and I walked out, I wanted to find the boys, I had missed them dearly. I looked at everybody on the boardwalk, normally I would have problems with everybody, people looking like sluts and jakes but as I had missed this place, I wouldn't let that attitude kick in, right now, my brain was melted with happiness.

Anyway I looked around the boardwalk and around 45 minutes later I eventually found them in line to buy stuff so I sneaked up on them, put my hood up and skipped them in line, they didn't notice at first as they were too busy laughing.

I was waiting for them to notice.

''Yeah Paul, you cant fight,'' I heard Marko laugh.

''Oh yeah, I'll take you here, right now,'' I heard Paul growl.

I couldn't help but laugh. David must have looked around.

''Well lookie here guys, someone seems to have skipped us, that's not right is it boys?'' David asked.

I had a big smile on my face.

''No,'' they all said.

He tapped my shoulder.

''Hey dude,'' he said.

I wasn't turning round and giggled more as he called me dude.

''Hey,'' he shouted spinning me round.

I stared at them, smiling.

''Leah?'' they looked in surprise.

''Hey,'' I said.

''What you doing here?'' Marko asked.

''I didn't want to stay in London I came back to stay with you'se,'' I smiled.

I looked at them all, Paul looked sad for some reason, he was the only one.

David gave me a cuddle, while Marko spun me round and Dwayne kissed my head.

''So how have you been?'' Marko asked curious.

''I've been ok, there's nothing to do in London and I missed you guys and desperately wanted to move back, I tried calling but you'se were never in,'' I said.

''Well we have been busy killing,'' David laughed.

I giggled.

''So come on Leah, let's have some fun to celebrate you coming home,'' David said.

I smiled more, he said home, I live here, I guess I do, I looked at Paul, I smiled and gave him a cuddle.

He looked at me smiling sadly.

''what's wrong Paul, aren't you happy to see me?'' I asked sadly.

''Yeah I'm glad you're here, I missed you too,'' he said.

''Ok come on then,'' I smirked.

I ran to catch up with the guys.

''So Leah we've missed your company,'' Dwayne said.

''Yeah we missed you so much that our hearts were burning, our souls were crying out for you,'' Marko pretended to cry.

''Shut up,'' I giggled.

He put me in a headlock and then I jumped on his back.

''hey guys…what's up with Paul, he seems quiet, he wasn't when I was here,'' I said curious.

''Nothing, Paul just doesn't like being called names and Marko said some things to him that he didn't like,'' David said looking at Dwayne and Marko.

''Leah we're going to feed soon, you want to come with us?'' David asked.

''No you'se go,'' I said.

''We'll be back soon, don't go missing,'' Dwayne said kissing my cheek.

I blushed and he smirked at me like he knew I melted when he kissed me. He cupped my chin and then turned his back and followed the other two.

I turned round, sighing, I wondered where Paul was, I looked at the rides but I couldn't see him, all I saw was people running about, people screaming and all sorts.

I wasn't happy I couldn't find him, I wanted to see Paul just as much as the others. I had developed feelings for Paul before I left and now I wanted to make up for it.

Once I got off the boardwalk I walked about and finally saw Paul talking to someone so I surprised him and jumped up on him which the girl he was talking to got a fright.

''Hey Paul can I talk to you for a minute,'' I said.

Before he could reply the girl butted in.

''Excuse can we help you, we're kind of in the middle of talking,'' he sniggered.

''Well this will only take a minute,'' I said dragging Paul's arm.

''Well we are having a conversation, who are you?'' she asked dragging him back.

''I'm family and you are?'' I hissed.

''I'm his girlfriend,'' she said.

I immediately stopped. I laughed but when I knew that Paul wasn't laughing and the girl looked pissed off that they weren't kidding on.

''Girlfriend?'' I asked sadly.

''Yeah so excuse us, come on Paul,'' she said dragging him off.

He couldn't look at me, he felt bad.

''I'm sorry Leah,'' he said.

A tear slipped down my eye. I walked in the opposite direction and ran along the streets in the direction of Max's house. I silently cried until I reached his front door and knew he wasn't in cause his car wasn't there so I sat on the swing chair and leaned on my knees and cried.

He had a girlfriend, how, we had something between us, he said he loved me. That was hurting the most, knowing he loved me but yet loving someone at the same time. I was so upset, I had my hopes up fixing things with Paul but not knowing all this time he was with someone else.


	4. Chapter 4 - tension rises

Chapter 4 - Tension Arises

I stopped crying and wiped my face, I kept on sniffing and looked around the place, the place was deserted and there was a slight breeze in the air. I looked up to the sky and saw the moon shining beautifully, watching the dark clouds go by, hiding some of the moon as they passed.

I laid down on the chair and continued to stare at the sky when I heard a car approaching. I turned my head and I saw Max staring at me, getting out of the car while Thorn jumped out after him.

''Leah, are you ok?'' he asked.

I sat up and the tears came again, he cuddled me.

''Sssh come on,'' he said guiding me into the house.

I sat on the couch while he got me a drink.

''You see I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want to see you upset,'' he said handing me the cup.

''But why couldn't he have told me himself, all this stuff saying mates can last forever, its bullshit and I'm the stupid one to fall for it,'' I huffed.

''Honey your not stupid, we really don't know the real reason why Paul decided to go out with the girl, Sinead,'' Max said sitting, getting comfy in his chair.

''Well I don't care, I hope they rot in hell both of them,'' I hissed.

''Now come on Leah, don't hate on them,'' Max said.

''Why not, Paul hurt my feelings, making me leave thinking he loved me when really, he was loving it up with his precious girlfriend,'' I said.

Max looked away from me.

''They're here,'' Max said.

I looked towards the door, I heard talking and David was the first one to walk in. He stared at me, Dwayne also stared but then I noticed a little boy walking behind him but looked up at Marko and Marko smiled.

I looked away when Paul and the girl walked in, I didn't want to look at them.

''Hey Leah,'' Marko said.

I didn't say it back. It was an awkward silence between us.

''Well, Leah while you were away, Dwayne had found little Laddie here walking around the streets and so took him in and he's now part of the family,'' Max explained.

I looked down at Laddie who now stood next to Dwayne, I smiled at him in which he stared at me, shy.

''And, this is Sinead, Paul's…new…girl…friend,'' Max said nervously.

I stared at Sinead while she looked at me.

''I know who she is,'' I hissed walking past them all and walked out the door.

I got to the end of the garden and sat on the wall next to the gate. I didn't want to be in the same house as her at the moment.

To be honest, she looked like she took drugs, she looks like she belongs to the surf Nazis, I didn't care what she looked like, I wasn't going to be classified as her sister if she is in this family now.

No way. I actually didn't want to see her and Paul together, it would sicken me all the time. My bum started to go numb so I decided it was time to go in. Some of the guys were in the living room and some where elsewhere so I walked into the living room and Sinead wasn't there, neither was Paul so that I was happy about.

I sat next to Marko and stared at the TV, at some points I caught Laddie looking at me, but then colouring but a few minutes later, he slowly walked to Dwayne and gave him the drawing.

''Go and give it to her,'' I heard Dwayne say.

I looked towards Laddie and he came towards me all shy and handed me the picture. It was a drawing of me. I smiled.

''Thank you Laddie, that's nice,'' I smiled.

''Can you be my friend?'' he asked.

He was so adorable.

''Of course, what do you want to do first,'' I said looking at Dwayne and he smirked nicely.

He looked down but then looked at me and smiled.

''Tag your it,'' he said and ran round the couch.

''Oh you little monkey,'' I said.

I chased him round the living room and he then ran up the stairs on which I tug him on the stairs. He then started chasing me and I pretended I hurt my ankle and keeled over but then he tug me.

I laughed while he giggled. As he ran out the door again, I ran out and banged into Sinead in which she growled at me.

''Can you watch where you going,'' she hissed.

I thought that I should let it slip but if she thinks I'm going to bow down to her she had another thing coming.

''Let me tell you something Sinead, this is my family, my house, partly, so don't get cheeky or I'll through you out,'' I said.

She laughed.

''That's the best you've got to say to me,'' she laughed walking away.

That's wasn't the best but she had it coming to her. I left Sinead alone and went to get Laddie who ran up stairs and must have hid as he was nowhere to be seen.

''Ok Laddie I give up,'' I said at the top of the stairs.

I looked around but couldn't find him, just then…

''RAH!'' Laddie shouted.

He gave me a fright.

''Laddie, you scared me,'' I said.

''I was trying to and I did it, I'm the best,'' he giggled.

I then grabbed him and started tickling him and he was shouting stop while laughing. I was laughing too, it was funny.

I soon stopped and walked into my room. Laddie was still out in the hall.

''Laddie, come here,'' I said.

He walked in slowly and shut the door.

''Laddie, when did Paul meet Sinead?'' I asked curious.

''They were already together when I started living with them, why do you like Paul?'' he asked.

I sadly smiled.

''It's complicated, you know what, doesn't matter, I'm just gonna go to bed,'' I said standing up walking to the door to wait for Laddie to leave. When he said do I like Paul, that's when my heart started to hurt, I wanted to cry.

''Leah you like him don't you?'' Laddie asked again.

''I did but he has a girlfriend now so it doesn't matter, goodnight Laddie,'' I said rushing him out.

''Leah running away from it wont make it better, it's better to get your feelings out,'' he said.

Did a boy at 9 years of age just tell me that?

''Yeah I'm bright for my age,'' he smiled.

He heard me, he must be a vampire aswell but he's just a child, I couldn't believe this.

''I'm only half, Dwayne says I'll be a full vampire when I'm older,'' he smiled.

I smiled.

''So your happy living with the boys,'' I smiled.

''Yeah they're the best family ever, my mum always thought I was trouble, my dad left before I was born and so I slipped out of the house one night and I walked around the boardwalk and I walked into a guy, which was Dwayne and at first I thought he was going to hit me or kill me but instead he started talking to me and now I'm living with them,'' Laddie explained.

''Yeah when I was younger, my mum and dad split up because of me being cheeky and so my dad left and soon was captured by vampires and we needed to save him and that's how I got reunited and then we moved in with my mum and I wanted to come back here to be with the boys, to be with Paul…''I said drifting off.

''But Paul now has a girlfriend,'' Laddie said quietly.

I nodded.

We both stayed silent, I had no idea what to say next.

''You, you better get some sleep, you look tired,'' I said walking him to the door.

''Um, Dwayne put me in here when we stayed with Max, you weren't here so I used this room,'' Laddie said looking at me with big puppy dog eyes.

I didn't know whether to let him stay or let him sleep with Dwayne. I smiled, I liked this child, he was adorable so I let him stay with me.

''Ok, you can sleep with me,'' I smiled.

He smiled a massive smile and ran, jumped on the bed, took his shoes off and jacket and got under the covers.

I walked to the bed after him and I laid on top of the covers, I was going to prank Sinead for what she said tonight, I thought Laddie could help me so I would need to fill him in.

''Laddie do you like Sinead?'' I asked.

''She's ok she doesn't really talk to me much,'' he said shrugging his shoulders.

''Why do you hate her?'' he asked.

''Hates a strong word but I don't particularly like her, do you like pranking Laddie?'' I asked smirking.

He looked confused and then after looking around the room he looked at me, eyes glowing with joy.

''You mean…'' he said pointing across the room towards Paul and her room.

''Yes,'' I laughed.

He cheered.

''And I'm getting her back tonight, she thinks she can rule me, don't think so,'' I said lying my head on the pillow looking at the ceiling.

''I have an idea,'' Laddie said.

We both creepily walked downstairs towards the bathroom, we looked about but Laddie brung out balloons from the cupboard and smiled at me.

''Water balloons, great,'' I whispered laughing.

He giggled.

We quickly filled some full of water and we got some string from the kitchen and we headed upstairs, we quietly attached the balloons to the string and we carefully tied the string to Paul's bedroom and then to a hook on the wall until the balloons were firmly hanging from his bedroom.

He smiled as we made the prank, I wanted more out of it but what…I tried to think, I sighed.

''Leah…''Laddie said making me follow him downstairs. I was excited what he had in mind.

''Lets make a potion,'' he said.

''A what?'' I asked confused.

''A potion when I was around three my mum used to let me mix food together and just make a mess we could make this and put it in the cleaning bucket and make it pour over her, that will make her smell,'' he laughed.

''Oh yeah,'' I agreed.

I got the bowl ready and I grabbed a wooden spoon from the drawer and I saw that Laddie had already had out, cornflakes, milk, vinegar, and syrup. I smiled at him.

I went into the fridge and brung out the mayonnaise and in the cupboard the baking soda, everything really. Laddie rapidly flung everything in while I mixed, it was gross to be honest which we loved more.

Once stirred all ingredients we found the bucket and poured it in and it was only half full so should be easy to lift in place, I quickly did the dishes cleaning the bowl and spoon and left them to dry while we slowly made our way upstairs again and hooked the string round the bucket but tripled it to make it stronger.

I then thought of getting a towel and hooking that to the bucket coz once Sinead gets wet she'll want to dry off and go for the towel which will be placed on the banister but as she pulls it pulls the bucket and yet she get soaked with all the gunk.

Plan and a half, we laughed and fist bumped and headed into my room, ecstatic about tonight when everyone awoke.

'SPLASH SPLASH' I heard which woke me up kind of and seconds later I heard a scream which I silently laughed.

Laddie shot up and listened.

''Shhh,'' I said smiling.

I waited for the next part, I heard footsteps and then moaning and then 'SPLOSH' and I hid my face in my pillow to laugh and Laddie held his mouth with his hand and shook rapidly.

Sinead screamed again and I kicked my legs about fast. I heard banging on the stairs.

''Sinead what's up?'' I heard Dwayne say which he probably followed her as more footsteps could be heard in the distance. I laughed a little bit but not loud.

I heard distinctly shouting coming from the living room.

''MAX!'' I heard his name getting shouted.

Just then…

''LEAH, LADDIE, COME HERE, NOW!'' we heard.

We stared at each other gob smacked, we were in trouble, I didn't want to know what she looked like I would end up dying of laughter. We both slowly walked downstairs acting casual.

''What's wrong?'' I asked appearing in the living room. Laddie stood beside me and we both burst out laughing.

''You think this is funny Leah, Laddie,'' Max hissed.

We both stopped.

''To be honest with you this wasn't me that thought of this, it was all Laddie's and I must say what a genius he is,'' I giggled high-fiving him.

''Actually I came up with the part of putting the towel on the banister because I knew he was going to prank you and I felt bad, I really did,'' I said sarcastically.

''that's enough Leah, this isn't funny, is that any way to show respect to your brother's girlfriend,'' Max said.

He said brother, I looked sad staring at Paul.

''Was that all I was to him a sister,'' I scoffed nearly crying, the boys looked sympathetic while Paul had no expression whatsoever.

I looked away from them all.

''Leah, Laddie you get cleaning products and you can clean up that mess you made and can apologise to Sinead here and also you can go shopping for me since you so kindly used my stuff to make this horrible stuff with,'' Max ordered walking away.

I scoffed and looked at Laddie and the boys went to their own devices while we walked past Sinead and Paul and I deliberately growled at Sinead. She smirked and I looked her up and down and giggled once again high-fiving Laddie.

We both walked into the kitchen and we silently laughed until Marko walked in and stopped and looked at us, we both stared at him while he smirked.

He smiled again and we got cleaning stuff and headed upstairs to clean. We got there and I wetted the sponge and started wiping up the water and gunk, Dwayne stood at the bottom of the stairs and stared at us.

''What?'' I asked.

''Nothing, just amusing watching you,'' he smirked.

I shook my head smiling. After cleaning the mess we walked back downstairs and got ourselves cleaned up and then once I changed I heard my name getting called, I walked downstairs to Max and he told me the list and money were on the kitchen table.

I sighed and walked in and saw three 20 dollars sitting next to a list of food. I huffed. I walked into the living room where Dwayne, Max and Paul were sitting.

I growled at Max.

''Make sure you get everything on the list,'' he said.

''Seriously Max do we have to do this,'' I said.

''Yes until you learn to respect your family, you will also apologise to her,'' he growled.

I growled back, why is he so mad at me and Laddie, it wasn't that bad, Dwayne was staring at me biting his nail, I gave him what the hell face and he shrugged his shoulders.

I turned to Paul.

''I hope your happy, I hissed.

''Come on Laddie,'' I said as I got to the door and I headed out slamming the door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5 - karma

Chapter 5 - Karma

I walked out of the garden slightly angry but happy that we pranked Sinead good.

''Leah are you ok?'' Laddie asked.

''Yeah I'm fine just pissed at Max, I mean how can he stand up for her, I'm in this family too, I shouldn't be treated with crap just because im not happy with Paul, Paul is a liar,'' I hissed kicking a bottle which was lying in the street.

Laddie stayed quiet.

''Where did you go in order for you to come back?'' Laddie asked curious.

''I came to stay with Max as he is kind of like my uncle, more of cousin but I came to stay for a bit until my mum and dad got back together and so we moved to London which I wasn't happy with and so wanted to come back here to live with the boys,'' I explained.

''I'm sorry that things haven't worked out for you,'' Laddie said sadly.

''It's fine and anyways if I didn't come back I wouldn't never have met you,'' I smiled ruffling his hair.

''Yeah, your like the only friend I've proper had fun with,'' he said.

''What about the boys, what about Dwayne?'' I asked confused.

''Yeah I carry on with Dwayne but not done anything like this pranking and getting into trouble, I love causing trouble,'' he giggled.

''You'll be a great vampire,'' I laughed.

''Will you be one?'' he asked.

I kept quiet. I hadn't really thought of that which saddened me, I wanted to be one, be with Paul but I don't think I'll be one.

''No I don't think so,'' I whispering.

''Why not, you can be apart of us,'' he cried.

''I already am, I'm not going anywhere,'' I said grabbing him into a side hug.

We soon got to the market, it was quite empty due to it being 10.32 pm. I got the list out while Laddie grabbed a trolley. He started humming something while jumping with the trolley while I placed the food into the trolley.

''Oh my god, who eats mango and passion fruit pie?'' I said being sick.

''Ew that's horrible,'' Laddie said.

''I think Max is taking the piss,'' I huffed.

He must of wrote this for badness just to punish us.

''I mean it's not like we killed her,'' Laddie said while I walked into the next isle.

''Yeah exactly, all we did was pour water over her and some other things, I mean she can wash again, it was just fun, maybe Max doesn't do fun,'' I said leaning to reach a tin of tomato soup but just then a hand got in front and reached two for me.

''Thanks,'' I said turning round to Dwayne.

''Hey,'' I said smiling.

''Hey,'' he said placing the tins in the trolley.

''So how you feeling?'' he asked me.

''I'm pissed I mean why all of a sudden he's so protective of her,'' I growled moving on looking at the list.

''I don't know but I'm on your side, I mean I don't hate Sinead but I've missed you, you are my true sister, my lover still,'' he said smirking.

I smirked.

''Yeah I can't stop thinking about you'se, I love you guys so much,'' I said.

''When you left, I was hurt, and hurt more because Paul started liking you too, that always happens with us,'' he said.

'' I'm sorry if I caused trouble,'' I said.

''No it's cool,'' he smiled.

I then turned and looked at the list and saw the mango and passion fruit pie in the freezer and picked it up and turned to Dwayne.

''Look who evens eats this stuff,'' I groaned.

He laughed.

''Yeah I wouldn't consider eating that,'' he said standing casual with his hands at his sides.

''Dad you have to see that it was just a prank nothing major, Max needs to chill,'' Laddie huffed and ran over to the magazines.

I stared at Dwayne.

''Dad?'' I asked.

''I'm a father figure to him so sometimes he calls me dad,'' Dwayne smiled.

''Aww that's sweet but I thought you didn't like kids,'' I smiled.

''With you, but with Laddie I automatically formed a bond, the minute I saw him I knew I needed to protect him,'' Dwayne said.

''So it's just cause I was a girl, I get it,'' I laughed.

''Well look where you are now, you've got my attention,'' Dwayne smiled.

''Yeah,'' I agreed.

We both walked together over to Laddie and he asked for a magazine.

''Laddie I only have Max's money,'' I said before Dwayne butted in and handed money out for Laddie.

He cheered. I looked at Dwayne and he shrugged his shoulders.

When we picked out all the food we headed to the cashier in which the woman blushed when Dwayne came over. Dwayne smirked at her and she looked like she would die and I smirked at him.

''What, jealous?'' he whispered in my ear.

''No,'' I said.

I heard him giggle.

Once the food was packed in bags, we made our way out the shop, Laddie running out in front with his magazine in hand. Dwayne helped us with the bags back to Max's.

It was quiet back apart from Laddie singing the tune to Batman. I smiled.

''So your really good with kids,'' Dwayne said breaking the silence.

''Yeah, Laddie is sweet, it's like I have this connection with him, like I have with you'se,'' I said.

''Love…it's love, you love him as a brother,'' Dwayne said.

''Must be,'' I smiled.

''Come on slow coaches,'' Laddie shouted from way out in front.

''You want to carry these bags?'' I shouted back.

''No way,'' Laddie snorted.

''Well then you keep running we'll be there soon,'' I laughed.

We got back to Max's, his car was gone which meant he wasn't in which I was thankful for. Laddie opened the door and ran into the living room to nobody, everybody must be out.

Dwayne helped me into the kitchen with the bags.

''It's ok Dwayne I'll get the rest, thank you,'' I said.

''You sure?'' he asked.

''Yeah you can go to the boardwalk, meet the guys if you want,'' I said facing him.

''Ok will you be ok?'' he asked.

''Yeah I'll be ok,'' I said.

He gave me a tight cuddle.

''I really missed you around, I'm happy your back,'' he muffled into my hair.

''Me too,'' I whispered and he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

I was surprised but smiled when he let me go. He smiled.

''See you later,'' he said and headed out.

I've not kissed him in a long time, it was when I was leaving Santa Cruz, it was magic. Laddie brought me out of my thoughts by coming into the kitchen.

''Dwayne kissed you,'' he said shocked.

''No what you talking about?'' I asked smiling.

''Yeah he did you'se were all, kissy kissy,'' he said making kissing noises and then laughed.

''Shut up,'' I said giggling.

''He likes you,'' he said.

''Laddie go play,'' I said.

''He wants you,'' Laddie added.

''Laddie go now,'' I said trying to look angry but didn't work, it was too funny.

It was a little disturbing hearing a kid say that a guy wants you. I laughed, I couldn't hold it in.

Time passed and me and Laddie stayed in and watched some TV. Laddie started dozing in my arms so I left him. He looked peaceful sleeping. I loved this kid, he was my partner in crime.

I came out my thoughts and my eyes set on the screen whereas my ears picked up a car approaching outside. Max was home.


	6. Chapter 6 - bigoted

Chapter 6 - Bigoted

I looked back at the tv screen ignoring the fact that Max had quietly walked in and I could feel the hair on my neck stand as he stared.

I tightened my grip on Laddie as he laid peacefully in my arms. Max walked towards us and stayed quiet. I exhaled silently. I didn't know if he was still mad about the whole pranking situation.

He then walked into the kitchen and I heard the cupboards shutting, probably to check that I got the right food. He walked back out and sat on the armchair diagonal me. I didn't look at him.

''Well done, thank you for getting the shopping in,'' he said.

I slightly smiled.

''Leah you do know that no matter what the consequences are, I still treat you as family,'' he said.

I looked down at Laddie, watching him breathe in and out. I didn't know what to say.

''Leah I still love you and Laddie, just because I took Sinead's side doesn't mean I don't care about you'se,'' Max continued.

''Then why did you freak when you knew what we did?'' I asked concerned.

''don't you think it's a little old to be playing pranks on family and friends?'' he asked smirking.

''It was just fun Max, Laddie wanted to, I have developed a feeling to this child and I guess you could call it bonding, we had fun pranking Sinead, only because she thought she could say what she wanted to me,'' I explained.

''I know but you could have handled the situation better don't you think,'' he said.

I sighed, I still didn't like being told what to do and being told that its childish of what I did.

''Well I'm sorry Max if that was childish, maybe I cant act my age, maybe I'm not right,'' I said shrugging my shoulders nearly crying.

''Leah your fine, there's nothing wrong with you, I know stuff that you don't and that situation reminded me of that which made me lash out and shout at you, I am sorry for shouting but maybe you'se can be civilising to one another,'' Max explained.

I slightly smiled. I just wouldn't talk to Sinead, simple, I mean I'm not doing any harm if I don't talk to her. I looked at Laddie. I looked back at the TV.

''Max…thank you for caring, I really appreciate that,'' I said.

''Your welcome Leah, I love you sweetheart and that little troublemaker in your arms,'' he smiled.

I slightly giggled staring at him.

''The boys are home,'' Max said and my heart started beating fast.

They walked in, all talking and laughing quite noisily. I heard Sinead laughing but I wasn't going to comment. Marko came in and ruffled my hair, kissing me on the head.

''Careful,'' I whispered showing him a sleeping Laddie. Marko then jumped over the couch landing next to me. He smirk his special grin which I smirked back. Marko had the most gorgeous eyes. This was a chance to check them out since he was staring right at me.

I think he knew what I was thinking cause he blinked more than once to bring me out of my dreaming. That was quite embarrassing but Dwayne on the other hand smiled in my direction which I gave back.

''So have fun boys and girl?'' Max asked.

''Yeah great,'' they said.

It was silent for a minute or two.

''Well I'm going to put this little one to bed, goodnight guys,'' I said standing up.

''Night,'' Marko, David and Dwayne said.

I walked past Paul and Sinead at the door to the stairs.

''Goodnight,'' Paul said next to me.

I looked at him and smiled.

''Night,'' I said and I made my way upstairs while carrying Laddie upto my room. It was quite difficult to get the door opened while trying to hold Laddie without wakening him.

''Hey I'll get that,'' I heard Dwayne say.

He opened the door and let me walk in.

''Thanks,'' I said.

He followed me in and stood against my wardrobe while I laid Laddie to sleep on the bed, while taking his shoes off and putting the covers over him. I watched him roll over trying to get comfy.

''Goodnight Laddie,'' I whispered.

I then looked at Dwayne and walked towards the balcony quietly opening the doors and sitting on one of the chairs. Dwayne followed and sat on the other. He stared at the street and then at me.

''What's wrong you seem down,'' he said.

''No it's just Max tried talking to me saying that he was sorry he shouted at me but he knows something about something,'' I said.

I looked at him and he gave me the weirdest look.

''I don't even know, but he said he got angry for a reason not just because we pranked Sinead…it's just…its mind-boggling that's all, I don't understand,'' I said.

''Look don't worry about that, don't hold anything back, look I care about you, we all do so don't be afraid to talk to us,'' Dwayne told.

''Thank you Dwayne, you boys truly are great to me,'' I smiled.

He smiled back. It was silence and all that could be heard was the crickets in the surroundings.

''So was it really Laddie that made up the prank?'' Dwayne asked laughing.

''Yeah all him but the towel was mine,'' I smirked pleased with myself.

''Oh wow you are a daredevil giving her a towel,'' he giggled.

I giggled along with him.

''Yeah and Laddie said something to me tonight on the way to the supermarket…''I trailed off, eyebrows burrowed.

''What did he say?;; Dwayne asked curious.

''He said that I'm the only proper friend he's had fun with and I asked him about you and he said that you don't do pranking and causing mischief with him,'' I explained.

''Yeah he's 9, I don't intend to want him becoming a little nuisance, but once a while wouldn't be so bad, yeah and I can show him the lifestyles of the The Lost Boys,'' Dwayne smiled.

I smiled back.

''Well I'll let you get some sleep,'' he said standing.

''Um ok,'' I said standing up too and I grabbed him into a cuddle and squeezed tightly.

''Goodnight Leah,'' he said walking towards the door.

''Goodnight Dwayne,'' I said back and as Dwayne shut the door I closed the balcony doors and shut the curtains and quickly got changed for bed and slipped in beside Laddie who was out for the count.

I looked out of the balcony windows, the parts I could see due to the curtains and looked up at the night sky, I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 - process repeat

Chapter 7 - Process Repeat

SINEAD'S POV

I was so angry for what Leah did to me, all because she's jealous that I have Paul, she has to get over her past, you can't live in the past forever, she needs to move on, I actually felt sorry for her but I heard that Dwayne likes her so that solves her getting off Paul's back.

For what she did to me, it wasn't over, she thinks she's a piece of work, well she's about to pay the piper.

Earlier when the boys went to eat I decided to stay behind in the cave and make this holographic device. I went into a computer shop later on, and with some old horror dvds, I put the scary parts together to make a holographic video which makes it look like that the video is in 3D.

I was proud of my creation and all that was needed to set if off was this button to be pressed and it wouldn't be me pressing that button, oh no.

Leah was. She wants to bite then I can bite back, truthfully speaking.

When everyone was settled, I had to be extra quiet to get into Leah's room and set it up. I slowly got out of Paul's hold and from under the bed I picked the equipment.

I turned the door handle quietly checking back round to see if Paul was still sound asleep, he was, turning back I listened out for any movement in the house. None, great.

I had to watch for sunlight but thankful that the sunlight only came up to the middle steps so I was fine but then I thought of Leah's room, her curtains were shut but some light would still be getting in, I just had to be careful. I wasn't a vampire, I was half but it still hurt like hell when you have been away from it for some time.

I sneakily walked into her room to her and Laddie fast asleep. You could hear them slightly breathing so I got to work, I put the projector under the bed, facing the balcony so when she turned to wake, the monster will come towards her.

I laughed silently, I plugged the projector in at the nearest plug, and put it in place ready for the button to be pressed. I grabbed the button and placed it on the bed so when Leah turned over she would lean over it and press it.

I looked at them and smirked and quickly got back out and I made a slight noise so they could hear and move about. Leah stirred a little bit but not as much but I left them anyway.

I got back into bed next to Paul and smirked again, this was going to be hilarious. I closed my eyes, waiting for the fun.

LEAH'S POV

I heard a bang that distracted me from my sleep. I opened my eyes slightly and looked in front at Laddie, fast asleep. I couldn't get comfy. The bed was being annoying tonight.

I moved my arm to the side of me, that didn't help, I tried scrunching my legs up towards my chest, nope, I rolled over and put my arms under the pillow and laid there, finally peaceful but then I felt something dig into my ribs and when I looked down I heard a '_click__'_and I picked up the button, confused and suddenly I thought I saw something black from the side of my eye.

I slowly turned round and there was this big, 6ft creature, covered in black, walking towards me, whispering but the more he walked, the less he got to me, he was freaky.

I started breathing heavily, I had to get out of this room, as I turned to Laddie, the creature changed to Freddy Krueger, laughing and showing me his razor fingers.

''_I__'__m gonna slice you,__''_he laughed.

Was I dreaming? No I was pretty much awake. All these imagines appeared and they were right in front of me. I wanted to cry I wasn't staying in this room.

''Laddie, Laddie, get up,'' I said shaking him.

He moaned in his sleep.

''Laddie, wake up, now,'' I cried.

He slowly sat up and screamed. I shut his mouth with my hand.

''don't scream, ok just come on, we're getting out of here,'' I said running to the door I opened the door next to my room, dragging Laddie in after me, blocking out the horrible noises and images. For a second I thought I was going to die.

My breathing increased to a high level, my insides were beginning to hurt, I ran into Marko's room, leaning against the door and I cried. I turned round to Marko sleeping peacefully, with his hands over his heart. I ran over to his bed, and jumped on it, Laddie followed in persuit.

''Marko, Marko,'' I shook him.

He didn't move.

''Marko,'' I said, trying to wipe my eyes.

He groaned and try to swat away whatever it was.

''Marko, please wake-up,'' I cried more, grabbing his hand.

Laddie sat and watched in horror, I cant believe he saw the most creepiest things, he's only a child, he'll be scarred for life.

''Marko,'' I said once more before he opened his eyes and he must have got a fright from seeing us and he jolted up in his bed staring at us wide eyed.

''What…what are you'se doing in here, you'se should be sleeping,'' he said groggily.

''Marko, please listen, I don't know what the hell it was…but…it was horrible,'' I cried struggling to find the words.

''Sshh it's ok, it's just a dream,'' he said cuddling me.

''No it wasn't Marko, ok I swear I was awake, and that's how I woke up Laddie and we both ran in here, he saw them too,'' I explained.

''Yeah, they were scary, I mean really scary like horror movies, this man was covered in black and he was walking towards us,'' he said heavily breathing.

''Ssshh calm down, both of you, your ok now, just calm, now we'll sort this out when we're up, right now go to sleep,'' he said.

''I'm not going back in that room, ever,'' I hissed.

''Leah, sleep here tonight, ok now rest, you'se are both shook up and quite frankly, me too, since you woke me up,'' Marko sighed.

''Sorry,'' I said before it was quiet.

Marko laid in the middle whereas I cuddled into Marko, holding on for dear life whereas Laddie was at the other side, cuddling himself. Pure boy, I felt so sorry for him.

I was quite afraid to shut my eyes, all I could see where them horrible things, I buried my face into Marko's jacket, breathing in his scent while trying to get lost in my thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8 - similarities

Chapter 8 - Similarity

I stirred in my sleep, the images of the freaky people were coming back, every time I closed my eyes, they're there, laughing, appearing and disappearing and then reappearing, I wanted to cry.

I opened my eyes to Marko staring at me and Laddie still snoozing. I looked at him with no expression but heavy breathing.

''So I wasn't dreaming?'' he asked.

''Huh,'' I said.

''So you freaking out was real, what happened?'' he asked.

''There was these things in my room, there was a figure in a black cloak with a sickle, looked like the reaper,'' I said.

Marko snorted.

''I'm sorry Leah, the grim reaper in your room, I'm sorry but I don't think your dead,'' he laughed.

I breathed heavily, maybe I dreamt it all, I'm beginning to wonder.

''But there was more of freaky creatures all coming towards me, I'm sure I was awake,'' I said sitting up covering my face with my hands.

''Hey, don't be worried, if you weren't dreaming then we'll figure out what it was,'' he said sitting up too and getting off the bed.

''Where you going?'' I asked.

''Into your room to see anything,'' he said edging his way to the door.

''No don't go in there,'' I said sadly.

''Leah it's ok, calm,'' he said making his way out, leaving the door opened while opening my door.

I looked out onto the hallway to Paul's door opening, once he saw me in Marko's bed he froze and stared at me for a second, I slightly smiled which he looked horrified for some reason.

He shook his head and walked downstairs, I shook my head not caring why he looked at me like that but what I did care about was when Sinead walked out, she had the most biggest smile on her face, which made me think that she had something to do with last night.

She giggled to herself and I knew. She was a dead girl. How dare she. That was it, I jumped to the floor in rage and I slowly walked out to the hall and suddenly Marko appeared making me jump.

''Jesus,'' I shout.

''Sorry didn't mean to scare you…I think this is what your looking for,'' he said holding something up that looked like a camera sort of thing.

''Sinead,'' I said.

I walked past Marko into my room to get changed. Now I was going to be a grass and tell Max. Maybe she'll get punished for a change, little miss goody two shoes wont be so miss goody anymore. I smirked to myself.

Sinead getting into trouble, classic. After brushing my hair I started the stairs down into the hall and towards the living room. I stamped down every step causing the guys to turn and look at the commotion.

''where's Max?'' I hissed.

''Down in the basement why?'' Dwayne asked.

I stared at Sinead and growled, ignoring Dwayne and walked through the hall towards the basement door. I opened the door and stomped all the way down the stairs.

''Max,'' I said.

''Down here,'' he said.

I saw him near the stairs. I faced him with my arms folded, looking angry.

''Leah you ok?'' he asked.

''No I'm not ok, Sinead tried getting me back for pranking her, she put a projector in my room showing all these creepy people in my room coming towards me, it wasn't funny, it scared me and Laddie, now I don't know about you, but I think she should get punished for doing that to me,'' I explained, shouting.

''What, for scaring,'' Max snorted.

''Are you serious, Max, you said no more pranking, which obviously means for both of us, now she pranked me and your not doing anything about it,'' I moaned.

''What sort of punishment can I give someone for scaring someone?'' Max asked concerned.

''I don't know but you should tell her off and so because she scared me, she doesn't get punished,'' I screamed.

''Just remember Leah, what you did was worse than scaring and if I recall, you haven't apologized to Sinead, have you,'' Max asked.

I stood quiet and looked at the floor.

''That's what I thought,'' he said.

''Why you doing this?' I asked serious.

''Doing what Leah?'' he asked.

''Choosing her over me, she isn't even related to anyone here,'' I shouted.

''Stop shouting and I am not choosing her, you got to realise, what you did was worse than scaring, if someone scares you, then you tell them off which I will, you cant possibly give punishment,'' Max said.

He was in mid sentence about something else when I ignored him and stomped back up stairs, I stood at the living room door and looked at Sinead.

''Rot in hell, you bitch,'' I said and her face dropped as well as some of the boys faces.

I walked upstairs and slammed the door. I walked back and forth in my room before heading for the balcony.

I didn't know what to do, I hated Sinead, she was a cocky girl, thinking she could first steal my boyfriend, well not really boyfriend, but you get me, and then try getting into this family and now getting me into trouble all the time.

No this girl was going back to hell. All this anger was boiling through me. I didn't know what to do, I needed another plan and fast, the more I thought about her, the more I wanted to ruin her but then if I hurt her, would I hurt Paul? I didn't want to hurt him but he went behind my back anyway so he's nothing more than a cheating idiot.

A tear slipped my eye but wiped it away, no use on crying over it. I walked back inside and jumped into bed, plotting. I twiddled my thumbs, I had an idea but it was hard. How would I be able to do that? I would definitely need help. But could Laddie go that I wondered.

I closed my eyes thinking further into the plan.

My eyes opened at the sound of an alarm, I set my alarm so I could get up during the day so all the boys would still be sleeping as well as the witch.

She gets up with the boys so I woke up Laddie, as I told him my plan, he looked to be listening but fallen asleep at the same time.

''Come on,'' I said.

He slowly got out of bed and soon walked out the room quietly. I first walked downstairs and into the bathroom looking for some Chloroform, I grabbed a cloth from the kitchen and headed back upstairs to Laddie sitting at the top of the stairs.

''What were you doing?'' he asked.

''You'll see,'' I giggled.

I slowly turned the handle to Paul's room and noticed the two sleeping peacefully. I hated the sight.

I'm guessing you could call me jealous, I didn't know to be honest. I slowly walked forward and put some of the Chloroform on the cloth and got ready, bearing down on Sinead, I got to her mouth and quickly put the stuff over her mouth.

She finally realised and woke up trying to get free but then her body went limp.

''Did you kill her?'' Laddie asked shocked.

''No don't worry, I knocked her out, but hurry she'll only be out for like half an hour.

I lifted up her body and quickly as possible tried getting downstairs, I banged her head off the wall but not intently, it's hard trying to lift a girl your weight while walking downstairs.

As I carried her downstairs, I looked at her knocked out body and noticed she had the same kind of birthmark on her neck which I had on my neck too. I stopped for a second and admired it.

It surely was weird but my thought was ruined when Laddie told me to hurry. I got out the door while he grabbed from at the back, a blowup, pool seat. We struggled over the wall, over a grassy hill behind Max's house, where there was a lake and you've probably guessed the plan by now.

Laddie laid the seat in the water and held it steady as I put Sinead down onto it.

''Won't you get into trouble again?'' Laddie asked.

''To be honest with you, I don't actually care,'' I said.

We both stood as we slightly pushed the seat further into the water and let Sinead drift while she was still knocked out. We both ran back to the house, bursting out laughing, we headed up to my room and stayed there till night time came.

The next night I knew I was in trouble so I knew what was to be expected when I walked downstairs. I changed into blue skinny's, white converses and a Santa Cruz t-shirt.

I jumped down the stairs and walked into the living room to only Max sitting there, his head in his hands.

''Max you okay?'' I asked.

''Yeah course I am kiddo,'' he said smiling.

It was quiet, I was worried, I actually started to worry if Sinead even came back in, I should be in trouble right now.

A faint scream could be heard, I thought oh shit, yeah I was in trouble, Sinead must have just woken up. Max looked around and ran outside following the screams.

I sat on the couch knowing this is the part where I get shouted at. I waited for about half an hour before I heard coughing and a soft voice, saying its ok.

SHIT!

''LEAH ROSE, GET TO YOUR ROOM IMMEDIATELY!'' Max roared.

I stood up, scared out my wits, I had to be strong.

''No,'' I said quietly.

''What,'' he said holding Sinead while he trying catching her breathe.

'' I said no,'' I repeated.

''don't talk back to your elders, is this nice, treating your friends like this,'' Max said.

''She's not my friend,'' I hissed.

''Get out my site,'' Max growled.

''No this is the only way you'll listen to me, the only time you notice me, from taking time off your precious new niece is when I do something to her, now I'm sorry if I just want some attention from you, you treat her more as family than you do me…and Laddie,'' I said as Laddie stood hidden behind the door in the living room.

''That's not true, I do acknowledge you,'' Max said looking at Sinead and sitting her on the couch.

''Not enough, you wouldn't even care if I told you I had been attacked,'' I snorted looking down.

'' I would care about you Leah…and Laddie,'' Max said suddenly feeling guilty.

A tear escaped my eye but I sniffed stopping them.

''Leah,'' Max said.

That's all he could say.

''You don't give her into trouble every time she annoys me or something but with me, that's another story,'' I explained.

''Leah, don't, stop talking like this, I care for both of you'se and that's final,'' Max stopped talking when the boys walked in, looking at the scene in front of them.

''What's going on?'' David asked.

It was all quiet and I could feel the lump in my throat, I didn't want to cry, I wanted to show I was strong, that it didn't bother me that Sinead was loved more than me but it did. It really bothered me.

I pushed past all the boys and ran outside, closing the door behind me and headed right.


	9. Chapter 9 final warning

Thanks guys for your lovely reviews and yes I finally put in with David, hope it's ok. Enjoy!

Chapter 9 - Final Warning

I continued to run as I made it to the woods, I felt the tears coming and so let them out as I started walking, jumped over logs, squishing through the mud.

I wiped the tears away as I found a spot to sit. I put my head in my hands and tried to think for a second.

I felt a drop of something on my neck and looked and it started to rain. Oh great I thought to myself.

I didn't move, I stayed where I was, I wasn't going back to the house just now. I couldn't grasp on how he said he does care about me, if that was the case, he would be out looking for me.

No!

I didn't care if nobody came for me, I didn't care if I was alone. Maybe I could run back to my mum and dad because so far all that is happened here is bad, but then I cant hurt Laddie, the boys are around Sinead, they don't care about me.

''Stop thinking that,'' someone talked.

I jumped and looked to the side of me to David standing there.

''Huh,'' I said.

He came and sat next to me. He wrapped an arm around trying to keep me warm, we were sitting in the woods in the rain.

''Your not leaving, your not going to be alone, Max does care about you and we do not circle Sinead, maybe you should start using this instead of this,'' he said pointing to my heart then my head.

I smiled.

''Thanks David, it's just, the only way I can get his attention is by pranking Sinead,'' I huffed.

''What did you do this time?'' he asked.

''She didn't tell you?'' I asked.

''No practically ran upstairs and slammed the door,'' he rolled his eyes.

I giggled.

''I…well me and Laddie put her in the lake…'' I just about finished when David burst out laughing.

''Leah you become harsher every day,'' he said.

''Yeah guess all the anger is building up,'' I shrugged my shoulders.

''Let it out some other way,'' David said rubbing my shoulder and kissing my head.

''Thanks David,'' I said smiling.

''Now you want to go home now, because if you haven't guessed, it's raining,'' he smirked.

''No I didn't know actually,'' I giggled.

''I don't really want to go back yet,'' I moaned.

''Well come on, let's go to the cave.'' David smiled.

We both walked until we came out of the woods and we both walked towards David's bike.

David helped me on after him and he, at full speed, drove towards the cave. I needed to get away from it all. I couldn't handle another girl in the house, not when I've been surrounded by the boys for some time. And Paul.

David nudged me to bring me back to earth.

''You ok?'' he asked.

I nodded. He helped me off and both walked down the stairs and into the cave together. I sat on the couch and he sat beside me.

''Now Leah, do you want to tell me what's really wrong,'' David said.

I shrugged my shoulders.

''Just…I'm not used to a girl around you'se, I mean it's not just me anymore,'' I said.

''Leah, that's Paul responsibility, not the rest of us, we are free men,'' David smiled.

''Still don't like it, I would much rather have you'se all to myself,'' I said quite embarrassed.

David smirked. It was quiet.

''Leah…do you remember before you left, when you kissed me here…'' David said.

''Yeah, of course,'' I said.

''Did you mean that or…'' he said lost for words.

''Yeah I did, I love you guys, and that's my problem, I want to be with you'se, no Sinead in the picture,'' I said.

''Good, because I really liked it,'' he smiled.

I smiled as he slowly put his hand on my cheek in which I surrendered to his touch. David leaned forward and kissed me on the lips slightly but then I grabbed on and I began to kiss him with more passion.

''Leah…'' David said.

He then began kissing my neck, licking over the same spot before he slightly bit into my neck, drinking some of my blood.

''David…'' I said back.

David grabbed hold of my waist and hoisted me further down the couch. He removed my shirt and began removing my trousers. He then faced me again and kissed me once more before sitting up and watching me as I watched him take his clothes off.

I smiled. David had such a nice body. David then kissed between my breasts before removing my bra and pants. David looked in my eyes and gave me the look to readiness. He then pushed into me slightly which hurt at first but the more he did it, the more it felt good and right.

I moaned more as he moved inside me. David growled as he leaned down to kiss me once more. My nails dug into his back and I gritted my teeth. I loved this and didn't want it to end.

''Leah, you'll always be ours, no-one else,'' David said through each breath.

''I love you David,'' I said.

He kissed me viciously but with passion in between.

When we finished, David suggested we get back to Max's. That suggestion, I hated it but with David giving me a quick kiss, that gave me a boost.

David drove back the way we came and parked outside Max's garden. When we both got in, Max came to me and took me into the kitchen. He looked angry. I stared at him.

''Leah, I'm not shouting but this is your last warning, if you don't make up with Sinead, I swear I'll…''he said hesitating.

I actually thought he was going to say kill me. I got frightened, what if he is thinking that.

''Max…'' I said.

''don't…''he said and then stormed out of the kitchen.

I think I would leave her alone, Max has lost it, what if he was thinking of killing me if I did something.

I started shaking and walked out of the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10 the attack

Chapter 10 - The Attack

A couple of nights pasted and everything was quiet between us all, the boys went out, me and Laddie went out, sometimes Dwayne and Marko would tag along, me and Dwayne had gotten closer and I really like him.

We had just come back from a night at the boardwalk but once we reached the path to Max's we saw an ambulance and I saw David standing looking in. my heart skipped a beat.

Me, Laddie and Dwayne ran towards the ambulance. There was two police officers talking together and when David saw us he came to us.

''David what's happened?'' I asked.

''It's Max, he's been attacked,'' David replied.

''What, who did this?'' I asked.

''I don't know, I heard him talk to me mentally but when I got to him he was lying in a pool of his own blood, someone must have phoned the police and ambulance,'' David explained.

''Oh my…'' I said before crying.

Dwayne gave me a cuddle while Laddie held my hand.

''I'm gonna talk to the paramedics,'' David said walking towards the ambulance.

''What if he doesn't make it,'' I said looking at Dwayne.

''He will, he's strong, he will don't worry,'' Dwayne said kissing my head.

David walked back over to us.

''Im gonna go with them just to make sure they put him somewhere that there's no light, can't trust humans,'' David smirked at me.

I giggled.

''Thanks,'' I said.

As David walked away and the ambulance and police drove away, Dwayne took my arm and guided me back to Max's place. I sat on the couch staring into space, Laddie drawing and Dwayne standing at the fireplace.

''don't worry Leah,'' Dwayne said.

''I am worried, what if something does happen?'' I asked.

''Look lets not think about that, now we can go visit him tomorrow ok, now get some sleep,'' he said holding his hand out to me.

''Laddie come on, sleep time,'' Dwayne said.

He ran upstairs while me and Dwayne walked upstairs and into my room to find him already under the covers. I sat on the bed and took off my shoes while Dwayne watched me.

I couldn't be bothered changing my clothes so I laid down and Dwayne came to me and gave me a kiss on the head and by that, I leaned up further and put my lips to his, he stood still and didn't move until he moved his lips with mines.

We then heard Laddie make gagging noises in which we parted and laughed.

''Go to sleep little man,'' Dwayne said.

''Stay with us,'' I said.

''You sure?'' he said his eyes closed, leaning his head against mines.

''Yeah please,'' I said.

''Ok,'' he said as he jumped in beside Laddie, making Laddie be in the middle.

Once we were all situated I looked up at the ceiling and then to the side of me to see Dwayne staring at Laddie quietly snoozing away.

''You really love him,'' I said.

''Yeah, like I had this feeling that I needed him with me,'' Dwayne said.

I smiled.

''He's adorable,'' I said.

''You both are,'' Dwayne chuckled.

''Thanks, we fit together, us three, like a little family,'' I giggled.

''Yeah we do…Leah, I love you,'' Dwayne said.

''I love you too, these past days I have grown more to you and realise that my feelings for you are unbearable,'' I smiled.

''That's good, its nice to come first every once in a while,'' Dwayne said.

I smiled.

''Now get some sleep,'' Dwayne said.

I then rolled over facing the window and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I could smell bacon. Bacon? Who was cooking? Dwayne?

I sat up and quickly changed clothes and headed downstairs to talking. I saw Paul and Dwayne talking in the living room and then I noticed that Sinead was cooking, for a minute there I thought Dwayne was actually cooking. I sniggered.

''Hey I can cook even though im a vampire,'' Dwayne said to me.

''Stop going through my head,'' I moaned.

He laughed.

I sat down ignoring Paul.

''Dwayne can we go see Max tonight?'' I asked.

''Yeah sure, David stayed over with him but has informed me that he's well,'' Dwayne said.

I smiled.

''Great,'' I said.

''Now eat something and then we'll go,'' Dwayne added.

I stood up and looked at Paul and then walked into the kitchen. I wasn't going to start anything.

I walked in and Sinead was flipping bacon and then putting them into pieces. Laddie was sitting at the table munching away.

''Morning Leah,'' he said while his mouth was full of chewed up bacon.

''Morning Laddie,'' I replied.

Sinead stared at me but continued making bacon. I checked the cupboards for food and found rolls and decided to have a buttered roll. As I started munching Sinead looked at me.

''There's bacon if you want it,'' she said.

Did she just talk to me?

''No thank you,'' I said.

Did we just communicate? Wow. Haha. I found that quite funny.

I finished my food and we then headed towards the hospital, me and Laddie took the bus since we both couldn't fit on Dwayne's bike. It took around half an hour to get there, felt like hours. Dwayne, Paul and Sinead waited outside the hospital until we arrived and then we all walked in.

After talking to the receptionist desk we walked down the corridor trying to find room 13D. Once looking around we found it, the windows were covered up, the room was in darkness and David and Marko were by his side, he was awake.

We knocked and then opened the door. Max smiled as well as I.

''Guys,'' he said.

We all walked in and stood around him.

''Hey Max, how you feeling?'' I asked.

''Oh im good, getting there,'' he smiled.

I smiled.

Laddie then jumped up on the bed.

''Laddie down,'' David said.

''No it's ok, Laddie, how are you doing?'' Max asked.

''Good, just comforting Leah, she has missed you,'' he said.

He was a cutie. I smiled again.

''Well Leah shouldn't worry, I'm all better, and will be home soon,'' Max said.

''Boys can you give me a minute with Leah please,'' Max said.

''Sure,'' David said.

The boys and Sinead all walked out onto the corridor whereas I took David's seat and held Max's hand.

''Max I've been worried, I thought you weren't making it,'' I saddened.

''don't worry, I'm more powerful than the boys put together, them vampires wont get the better of me,'' Max laughed.

''So what did they just attack?'' I asked.

''Yes they must have been passing by and clocked me and jumped me, but the main point is that im here, alive and well, well not alive but you know what I mean,'' he laughed.

I laughed too.

''So how are things with Sinead?'' Max asked.

What?


	11. Chapter 11 - full of surprises

Chapter 11 - Full of Surprises

I looked at Max and put my head down and felt quite angry.

''Why did you have to ruin the moment?'' I asked.

''What?'' he asked.

''Why talk about her all of a sudden,'' I hissed.

''Leah we have been through this, I told you to be nice to her, now what's happened now?'' Max growled.

I stood up.

''Nothing has happened its just I want to talk to you but always seem to bring her up in conversation, I don't want to speak about her,'' I said.

''Leah…''Max started.

''No Leah nothing, you always talk about her, what am I not loved anymore, why do you care for her so much…why…I mean you moan at me when I prank her but when she pranks me oh its all let's stick up for Sinead, she's Paul's girlfriend, oh she's so special,'' I said.

It was quiet. I started crying.

''Max ever since we both united you have taking her side, never mines, you know how I feel, I feel empty knowing that a girl has taking over and making you go against me, why Max, why is she so loved by you, why…'' I shouted.

''…because she is your sister…'' Max replied.

I stood gob smacked. Sister?

I looked at him. I couldn't talk, no words were coming out of my mouth.

''What do you mean?'' I asked.

''Leah…your dad, when your mum and dad split up, he…met this woman and…'' Max said finding it hard.

''My dad cheated?'' I cried.

''Leah…''Max said.

I slid down the wall and cried. Max was quiet.

''My dad cheated, he cheated, I cant believe this,'' I said.

''Yeah but your mum and dad weren't together,'' Max said.

''doesn't matter he still…did it,'' I sniffed.

I stood up and ran out the room, Max called after me. This was too much to bear, I ran past the boys and Sinead and they watched me leave. I ran into people not really caring, my dad has a daughter, and she is with Paul, the one I liked.

I had just stopped crying and continued to run when…

SMACK!


	12. Chapter 12 - happy ever after

Chapter 12 - Happily Ever After

''Leah,'' I heard around me continuously. I felt like I was being lifted about and rushed.

My eyes were shut I could hear people rushing about talking fast to one another and then my ears gave way and I couldn't hear anything.

I felt warmth on my hand and my eyes slowly opened to a lock of black hair and saw I was in the hospital.

''Dwayne? What happened?'' I asked.

''You got knocked down by a car, when you ran out of the hospital you ran across the road and got hit, we thought you died for a minute,'' Dwayne cried.

''I'm sorry,'' I said.

''No, no need to be sorry just happy your alive,'' he said clasping my hand with his.

Did this mean we are truly together. I smiled.

''Dwayne I love you and never want to leave you, I love all the boys and Sinead,'' I said.

Dwayne stared at me. He thought I had went crazy.

''Could you ask Sinead and Paul to come in, I need to speak to them.'' I said.

''Um…sure,'' Dwayne said confused.

Yep he thinks I have lost it. He walked outside and soon them two both came in. I smiled at them and even they were confused.

I held my hands out to Paul for a hug. He looked at me and then came forwards. He cuddled me and I squeezed him tightly.

''I'm sorry,'' I said in his ear.

When we parted he looked confused still, I then looked at Sinead.

''Sinead, can I get a hug please,'' I said.

She moved her feet and then walked over to me, she then felt nervous thinking I was going to do something but I grabbed her shoulders and kept her close.

I started to cry.

''Guys I need to tell you'se something,'' I said.

They both grabbed chairs and sat and looked at me. I told them everything about what me and Max talked about, down to this very moment. Paul was quiet, I looked at Sinead.

''Sinead I'm sorry for the way I treated you, now I know why Max loved you, you are my real sister, my dad's side,'' I smiled.

''Are you serious?'' she said gob smacked.

''Yeah I cant believe it either,'' I said.

''And Paul…I'm sorry for hating, I guess I am jealous that you are with Sinead,'' I said.

''Now I know why I was attracted to Sinead, you'se are sisters, you'se are both pretty,'' he smiled.

I smiled.

''I'll give you'se two a minute,'' Paul said kissing my head and walking out.

Sinead came and sat on the bed.

''Well since you're my sister I think bonding is on the list,'' she giggled.

''Yeah definitely, I would never of thought dad would have cheated but where's your mum?'' I asked.

She looked down.

''Sorry,'' I said.

''No em, she died when I was 12 and then saw dad for a while before I got introduced to this family, your mum knew about me and thought it was best for me to live here as you would freak about me,'' Sinead explained.

''Yeah kind of acted like a cow towards you,'' I said.

''Yeah,'' she said and then gave me another hug.

''So you'll never guess what Paul did to me,'' Sinead said.

''What,'' I giggled.

''He tied me up because I was…''Sinead started. I giggled.

5 MONTHS LATER

''Merry Christmas everyone,'' we all clinked our glasses.

We were all having a ball, me, Sinead and all the guys. This was such a great Christmas, we got so many presents, the boys are so kind. Me and Sinead were closer than ever, the past was the past.

This Christmas was one never to be forgotten, we had so much fun, I ended up chasing Paul around the house for making fun of me, we had become close again and me and Dwayne were an item now. I was happy.

''So Max tells us one of your funny times with the boys,'' I said.

''Oh how about the one when David just became a vampire,'' Max laughed.

''Oh no Max please don't,'' David covered his eyes. We all giggled.

Max started the story and I was already in fits of laughter. My ribs were soreThis was a moment I didn't want to end.

I stood up to sit next to Dwayne, I ended up sitting on his lap and kissed him. I leaned into him in which he cuddled into me listening to Max.

We all laughed again and I could truly believe my life was in order, I had my family with me and one piece of my mum and dad with me…Sinead. I didn't need anything else right now.

I was truly happy with all of my family. I kissed Dwayne on the cheek and shut my eyes listening to the laughter around me. Only three words went through my brain.

Happy ever after.

THE END


End file.
